Si j'avais su que tu étais comme ça
by bloody poppins
Summary: C'est ma première fic.Il s'agit d'une série de oneshots autour d'un couple griffodorien dont on ne parle pas assez... LavandeHermione. Rating M parce que ça le vaut bien et slash bien sûr
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION si tu as moins de 18 ans éloignes tes yeux de cet écran d'ordinateur, car il y a des scènes d'amour explicites!!  
**

**Attention si les relations entre filles te choquent, passe ton chemin, car il ne sera question que de cela! Slash power!!!**

**Dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème année de Griffondor**

Hermione Granger, jeune fille de 17 ans allongée dans son lit lisait un roman moldu. Il était prés de minuit, toutes les autres filles dormaient dans le dortoir des Griffondors et elle n'arrivait pas à fermer son livre captivée par l'histoire d'amour de l'héroïne. Elle en était à lire un passage érotique, pour le moins explicite, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans le dortoir. Elle arrêta sa lecture, les joues en feu légèrement excitée, et fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas être surprise par ses camarades entrain de lire un tel roman.

Elle tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'identifier la provenance et l'auteur du bruit. Les bruits s'amplifièrent, des bruits de respiration, une respiration qui s'accélérait. Elle entendit ensuite le bruit du frottement des draps contre la peau de sa camarade de chambrée.

Elle se demandait de qui il s'agissait mais n'osait regarder. Elles étaient 3 dans le dortoir, Lavande, Parvati et elle. Elle était partie se coucher la première et absorbée dans son livre, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ses colocataires. Elle entendit alors un gémissement et crût reconnaître Lavande.

Les gémissements augmentaient et le bruit des frottements qu'elle entendait auparavant étaient plus nombreux et saccadés. Hermione eut soudainement plus chaud, elle sentait que sa culotte devenait humide mais n'osait bouger ni les draps pour avoir moins chaud, ni sa main pour se caresser elle aussi. Elle lutta mentalement en interdisant à sa main de descendre au niveau de sa culotte. Pourtant sa main se retrouva sur son sein droit et le caressa doucement en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas alerter sa camarade.

Cette dernière gémissait de plus en plus fort, Hermione entendit le matelas grincer signifiant que sa voisine venait de se retourner.

La main d'Hermione commençait inexorablement à descendre plus bas, caressa son doux ventre et atteignit l'élastique de sa culotte. Ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans les poils soyeux de sa toison brune, lentement, sensuellement. L'index plus rapide que les autres s'immisça entre les grandes lèvres, il joua un instant avec les petites lèvres en les faisant rouler contre le pouce et vint finalement se frotter contre le clitoris.

Hermione lâcha un soupir de bien être au même instant où sa camarade poussa un cri semblable à un rugissement de plaisir, à moitié étouffé par son oreiller. En entendant cela, l'esprit d'Hermione paniqua, à présent que sa camarade venait d'atteindre l'orgasme, les bruits qu'elle faisait ne passerait pas inaperçu et elle risquait d'être découverte en pleine masturbation. Sa main se stoppa alors que son bas-ventre, encore brûlant d'excitation en redemandait.

Frustrée, elle décida qu'elle devait se changer les idées pour diminuer son excitation. Pour montrer à sa camarade qu'elle venait de sortir d'un rêve, elle fit semblant de se réveiller brusquement en bougeant les draps et en sursautant. Elle se leva, dû traverser tout le dortoir pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Griffondors. En passant, elle remarqua que le lit de Parvati était vide, elle devait être avec Seamus dans la salle sur demande.

Lavande était dans son lit mais ne feignait pas dormir, elle fixa Hermione pendant sa traversée de la chambre et poussa un soupir lorsque celle ci passa devant elle. Hermione accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle passa devant le lit de Lavande, son coeur battant plus vite que la normale, et empêcha ses yeux de regarder en direction de sa camarade.

Lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, un souffle léger dans son cou. Elle s'immobilisa et ferma les yeux. Elle ressentit la chaleur de Lavande qui s'approchait d'elle doucement, son odeur l'enveloppait. Hermione se sentait bien, apaisée. Lorsque Lavande la pris dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur son ventre et déposant des baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules nues, elle se sentit heureuse... et ce n'était que le début.

Tandis que Lavande continuait à couvrir les épaules, la nuque et le cou d'Hermione de baisers, en insistant sur ce point si sensible derrière l'oreille qui faisait doucement gémir Hermione, cette dernière pris une des main que Lavande utilisait pour caresser son ventre et ses hanches. Elle porta cette main à ces lèvres et embrassa le pouce, l'index, la majeur, l'annuaire, l'auriculaire, la paume, le poignet. Des baisers doux comme un chaste baiser d'écoliers, des baisers sensuels laissant deviner son désir. Elle pris ensuite plus particulièrement l'index et le majeur, les embrassa ensemble puis laissa courir sa langue le long, enroula sa langue autour des longs doigts fins de Lavande, avant de les suçoter, de les sucer en faisant des va et viens avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue.

Lavande retourna alors Hermione et la plaqua contre la porte, se serra contre elle, poitrine contre poitrine, hanche contre hanche. Elles s'embrassèrent brutalement, jouant avec les lèvres, avec la langue de l'autre. Leur désir ne cessait de monter, elles avaient chaud, leur mains se baladaient rapidement sur le corps de l'autre comme pour s'agripper, ne pas se perdre dans le feu de cette passion. Leurs corps se mouvaient en harmonie cherchant à chaque instant le contact avec l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, un gémissement de plaisir sortait de leurs gorges par moment. Lavande descendit ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione, caressa un instant ses hanches puis ses fesses. Elle les malaxa, les caressa puis poussa Hermione contre la porte et se pressa encore plus contre elle en la soulevant. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Lavande tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Elles étaient très excitées, Lavande collait son bassin contre celui d'Hermione,tout en gardant ses mains sous les fesses d'Hermione. Elle stoppa leur baiser et laissa ses lèvres explorer la gorge d'Hermione, descendant vers sa poitrine. Elle commençait à embrasser Hermione à la limite de la nuisette d'Hermione, frustrée par la présence gênante du dit morceau de tissus, lorsque Hermione lui murmura à l'oreille entre deux gémissements de la déposer à terre.

Lavande retira ses mains laissant Hermione poser ses pieds à terre. Celle ci en profita pour inverser les rôles et poussa Lavande contre la porte. Elle l'embrassa, tout en caressant la poitrine de Lavande, elle sentait à travers le tissus l'excitation de sa camarade et avait très envie d'explorer et d'embrasser cette zone. Elle pressa fortement son bassin contre celui de Lavande et s'écarta d'elle brutalement.

Elle lui sourit tout en reculant au fur et à mesure, elle descendit lentement la bretelle droite de sa nuisette, puis la bretelle gauche. Elle regarda Lavande et se sentit désirée. Elle fit alors glisser sa nuisette le long de son corps, accompagnant sa chute avec ses mains, en profita pour caresser son corps. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de ses fesses, posa une de ses mains contre son intimité et l'autre main sur sa poitrine. Elle recula en continuant de se caresser, lorsque ses jambes rencontrèrent le tissus de son lit, elle s'assit et écarta légèrement les jambes, se caressa l'intérieur des cuisses en bougeant son bassin de façon suggestive puis regarda Lavande l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Lavande s'approcha du lit en enlevant ses vêtements de nuit rapidement. Elle poussa Hermione sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle, leurs poitrines, leurs hanches se touchaient enfin, peau contre peau. Elle pressèrent leurs bassin dans un même mouvement puis Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lavande pour diriger leurs mouvements. Le bassin de Lavande faisait tantôt des petits mouvements de rotation, de grands à coup, de légers frottements de gauche à droite, tantôt des mouvements de va et viens, tandis qu'Hermione en faisait de même. Lavande était à présent assise à cheval sur Hermione et s'amusait à caresser à titiller les seins de son amie, de temps à autre, elle se penchait pour embrasser, lécher, suçoter ou encore mordiller les tétons d'Hermione.

Elle regardait la poitrine de Lavande se mouvoir doucement en accord avec les mouvements de leurs corps, et mourrait d'envie de les embrasser de laisser sa langue courir le long de leur galbe et de venir titiller à son tour les pointes durcies de ses seins. Elle se releva et prit dans sa bouche tour à tour, les seins de Lavande, jouant de sa langue avec ses tétons.

Elles se serraient de plus en plus l'une contre l'autre. Comme d'un commun accord, elles descendirent chacune une main vers l'intimité de l'autre et frottèrent leurs doigts contre le clitoris de l'autre avant d'enfoncer un puis deux doigts dans leurs sexes humides. Elles gémirent ensemble puis effectuèrent des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés, revenant parfois en insistant sur le clitoris, elles haletaient, leurs souffles devenaient courts. Déjà les premières vagues de bien être apparaissaient dans leur corps, elles étaient en sueur et commençaient à pousser des petits cris pour Hermione et des rugissements pour Lavande. Elles se collèrent encore plus l'une à l'autre, bougeaient leurs bassins de plus en plus vite, faisait des mouvements de plus en plus saccadés avec leurs mains, lorsqu'une vague de plaisir plus importante que les autres, les fit crier le prénom de l'autre au même instant. L'orgasme qu'elles venaient de vivre les fit s'écrouler sur le matelas une place, Lavande au dessus d'Hermione, toutes les deux tremblantes et en sueur, le souffle court. Elle retirèrent leur main et s'embrassèrent tendrement, un doux sourire de béatitude flottant sur leurs visages.

« J'en ai rêvé tant de fois mais c'était encore mieux que dans mes fantasmes les plus chauds » murmura Lavande

Hermione lui demanda « C'était à moi que tu pensais quand tu te masturbais ce soir? »

« Tu faisais semblais de dormir alors? »

« En fait je lisais un livre et je t'ai entendue, alors j'ai lâché mon livre et j'ai essayé de dormir »

« Alors tu as tout entendu petite coquine »

« Si tu veux tout savoir, entendre tout ces bruits, m'a beaucoup excitée. Et j'étais presque sure que c'était toi »

Lavande regarda sur la table de chevet d'Hermione pour voir l'heure qu'il était, le réveil indiquait 3heures du matin. Son regard se posa alors sur un livre, sûrement le livre qu'Hermione lisait alors qu'elle s'adonnait à quelques plaisirs seule dans son lit en pensant à elle. Curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle lisait jusque tard dans la nuit, Lavande saisit le livre et lut à la lumière de la lune quelques lignes à l'endroit où Hermione s'était arrêtée.

Elle s'exclama alors: « Eh bien! Si j'avais su que tu lisais de telles choses, je serai venue te voir dans ton lit plus tôt, au lieu de fantasmer seule dans le mien! »

Hermione ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire.

Lavande murmura contre son oreille « Mademoiselle Granger vous êtes une petite dévergondée, mais j'adore ça. »

Elle s'embrassèrent et dormirent serrée l'une contre l'autre dans un petit lit du dortoir des 7ème année de Griffondor.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION si tu as moins de 18 ans éloignes tes yeux de cet écran d'ordinateur, car il y a des scènes d'amour explicites!!  
**

**Attention si les relations entre filles te choquent, passe ton chemin, car il ne sera question que de cela! Slash power!!!**

**Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard**

Hermione était comme à son habitude entrain de travailler sur sa table préférée au fond de la bibliothèque. Elle faisait un devoir assez complexe de métamorphose lorsqu'elle vit arriver sa petite amie Lavande Brown. Elle s'étonna de voir sa chère et tendre dans cet endroit, elle qui ne lisait que des romans à l'eau de rose pour midinette en manque d'amour. Elle fut d'autant plus désappointée lorsqu'elle remarqua son sourire d'ange diabolique, sourire qu'elle faisait quand elle était sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise.

« - Bonsoir ma puce, je t'attendais dans le dortoir, je pensais te voir avant d'aller manger.

- bonsoir lavander, oui je sais mais j'avais mon devoir de métamorphose et je travaille bien mieux à la bibliothèque, tu sais bien.

- oui je sais. Mais bon parfois je me demande si tu ne préfère pas aller à la bibliothèque plutôt que d'être avec moi.

- tu es jalouse d'une bibliothèque?

- en fait j'avais très envie de te voir, parce que toute la journée j'avais une image en tête

- Hum oui quel genre d'image? Lavande se rapprocha d'Hermione, et susurra doucement à son oreille

- toi allongée sur mon lit ... mes mains sur tes hanches ... ma tête entre tes cuisses ... ma bouche embrassant doucement ton intimité ... ma langue s'introduisant

- Humm gémit Hermione les joues en feu, coupant Lavande dans sa description.

- mais si tu préfères rester ici, je peux te montrer un aperçu... » et elle partit au milieu des rayons de livres laissant Hermione seule à sa table.

Hermione attendit ainsi deux minutes à peine avant de sentir quelque chose lui frôler les jambes, elle se baissa pour regarder sous la table de quoi il s'agissait mais ne vit rien. Pourtant elle pouvait à présent sentir deux mains caresser ses jambes et remonter le long de ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle sentit les deux mains agripper sa petite culotte et tenter de la retirer, elle comprit ce que sa petite amie avait voulu dire tantôt. Elle commençait à avoir chaud et cette situation l'excitait fortement, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas seule à la bibliothèque et qu'elle devrait faire comme si de rien n'était, ce qui risquait fort d'être compliqué, car Lavande savait comment la faire crier de plaisir.

A présent, elle sentait le souffle de Lavande contre son intimité. Celle ci se mit à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione, la faisant doucement languir, elle avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches et les pétrissait avec doigté. Elle ferma les yeux et retint de justesse un gémissement lorsque lavande posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les embrassant. Elle se cambra alors sur sa chaise, rapprochant son bassin de la bouche de Lavande qui semblait vouloir prendre son temps pour la déguster. Hermione avait de plus en plus chaud et arrivait de moins en moins à faire semblant de s'intéresser à son devoir.

Elle sentit alors la langue de Lavande sur ses lèvres, puis contre son clitoris. Son amie faisait tantôt des petits coups de langue appuyés, tantôt des grands coups de langue légers et vice versa. Lavande accélérant ou ralentissant le rythme ce qui pour Hermione ressemblait à une douce torture. Elle continua l'exploration du sexe d'Hermione en glissant sa langue plus bas, tournant autour de l'entrée de son vagin avec la pointe de sa langue pour ensuite l'y introduire. Elle continua alors à lécher, sucer, laper le sexe d'Hermione partagée entre son vagin, ses lèvres et son clitoris. Lavande se mit à mordiller doucement la clitoris d'Hermione ce qui libéra son orgasme. Elle ne put retenir un cri à demi étouffé, en mordant sa main pour ne pas alerter ses camarades.

Lavande continua à lécher l'intimité de sa petite amie, se délectant de son plaisir. Elle embrassa une dernière fois la toison brune, l'intérieur de ses cuisses et se retira. Hermione avait un sourire béat et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le rayon où Lavande était partie tout à l'heure. Celle ci venait subitement d'apparaître de nulle part et Hermione se promis de remercier Harry d'avoir prêter sa cape d'invisibilité à Lavande ce soir. Elle se dirigea vers sa petite amie qui avait une expression de gamine prise sur le fait. Hermione se rua sur elle et l'embrassa avec fougue, se collant contre elle. Elle dégrafa les premiers boutons du chemisier de Lavande et glissa une main en dessous pour caresser son ventre alors que l'autre main caressait ses fesses.

« - si j'avais pensé que ça te ferait cet effet je serai venue avant te faire une gâterie à la bibliothèque!

- c'est à ton tour maintenant, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! dit Hermione en embrassant son cou, descendant jusque sa clavicule. Elle remonta sa main dans le dos de Lavande et dégrafa son soutien gorge, libérant sa poitrine qu'elle caressa doucement.

- et ton devoir alors? répondit elle en haletant

- j'ai encore deux semaines pour le rendre. Et pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire. susurra Hermione ses lèvres descendant toujours plus bas en direction de sa poitrine. Elle fit glisser sa main dans le dos de Lavande et traça de petits cercles le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son autre main toujours sur ses fesses se positionna en dessous, souleva une de ses cuisses, la maintenant fermement.

- Ah oui, Quoi? demanda Lavande dont la respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

- te faire hurler de plaisir » murmura Hermione en la plaquant contre une étagère, collant son bassin au plus prés de celui de son amie.

La seule réponse de Lavande fut un gémissement de plaisir qui s'intensifia quand Hermione commença à frotter son bassin contre le sien tout en continuant de caresser son dos et à embrasser sa poitrine. Les mouvements de bassin d'Hermione étaient de plus en plus saccadés. Elle pris alors un des seins de lavande dans sa bouche et joua avec sa langue, le léchant, le suçant, le mordillant. Lavande qui sentait qu'une vague de plaisir allait la submerger releva le visage d'Hermione pour l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues se caressaient sensuellement et avec violence. Elles se serrèrent encore plus dans un dernier mouvement de bassin qui les amena à la jouissance, chacune poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir dans la bouche de l'autre.

Elles restèrent collées l'une à l'autre quelques instants continuant à se caresser et à s'embrasser en attendant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« - je crois qu'à l'avenir je vais venir plus souvent à la bibliothèque dit lavande dans un sourire

- je savais que je pouvais te faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Au fait tu l'as mise où ma culotte?

- je crois que je l'ai laissé prés de ta table. »

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent à la table d'Hermione, elles virent Mme Pince tenir la petite culotte d'Hermione entre ses doigts avec un air de dégoût. Elles rigolèrent et quittèrent la bibliothèque.

Note de l'auteur: Cela me ferait plaisir si, vous, trés chers lecteurs vous me donniez votre avis à propos de cette fic. Est ce que ma façon d'écrire vous plait? Est ce que les scènes que j'écris mériteraient de prendre place dans une histoire plus générale? Que pensez vous du couple Lavande/Hermione?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

A la semaine prochaine

Bloody Poppins


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION si tu as moins de 18 ans éloignes tes yeux de cet écran d'ordinateur, car il y a des scènes d'amour explicites!!  
**

**Attention si les relations entre filles te choquent, passe ton chemin, car il ne sera question que de cela! Slash power!!!**

* * *

Note de l'auteur:  
Bonjour à tous et à toutes,  
tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'ai eu de gros problème de connexion et je me suis retrouvée 2 semaines sans Internet ... l'horreur!

Je tiens à remercier **Bebe Sokar** (j'ai réfléchi et je pense que je sais comment monter mes ones shots en une histoire et que ça paraisse crédible, torturé et pas trop niais), **Lunedor** (des scènes plus originales... c'est à dire?. Si tu veux bien me donner des idées je suis preneuse) et **Je suis moi** pour leur messages.

Merci à vous, voici la suite

* * *

**Dans la salle commune de Griffondor**

Ce soir Hermione était fatiguée, elle venait de passer une journée de fou et pour finir en beauté, elle avait du effectuer sa ronde de préfète en compagnie de la plus horripilante fille de Poudlard, bien entendu une serpentarde, qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de lui vanter les mérites et les qualités physiques de son Dieu alias Drago Malefoy, ce dont Hermione se fichait comme de sa première culotte en soie. C'est donc dans un état de fatigue et de stress additionnés d'un mal de crâne pas possible, qu'elle s'affala sur le canapé de la salle commune des Griffondors. Salle commune anormalement vide, enfin pas tellement, il y a avait une touffe de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient d'un canapé prés de la cheminée.

Elle vit alors Lavande se lever, l'air ensommeillée, se diriger vers elle.

« - Tu rentres seulement maintenant Hermione? ça a été avec Parkinson? dit Lavande avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés.

- Grblmf, tu parles, cette fille est pathétique. Franchement qu'y a t il de pire qu'une hétéro amouraché d'un bourreau des coeurs qui ne daigne à peine faire attention à sa pitoyable existence?

- C'était si terrible que ça? dit elle en riant doucement

- Je suis tellement crevée que je pense que je vais rester dormir ici, pas le courage de monter et de me changer.

- à ce point?! lui répondit elle amusée

- ...

- moi je pense que tu aurais besoin de te détendre un peu et d'évacuer toute la tension que tu accumules depuis que tu as commencé ton travail de préfète. Que dirais tu d'un bon petit massage?

- eh bien je ne dirais pas non... »

Lavande se positionna derrière Hermione, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione et commença à faire des petits mouvements concentriques puis elle s'arrêta.

« ça te dérange si » lui demanda t elle en soulevant son pull et comme Hermione ne disait rien, Lavande compris qu'elle pouvait continuer. Elle lui retira son pull puis se plaça face à elle et commença à défaire les boutons du chemisier tout en effleurant la peau mise à nue de son amie, elle la sentit frémir à ce contact. Elle fit glisser le vêtement le long des bras de la préfète en caressant subtilement sa peau douce et lança le chemisier négligemment par terre, trop occupée à regarder la finesse de la peau de son amie. Elle tourna son regard posé sur une de ses épaules pour admirer un instant son visage. Hermione avait à présent les yeux fermés et semblait attendre la suite des événements avec envie.

Lavande se replaça derrière Hermione sur le canapé, attacha les cheveux d'Hermione avec sa baguette magique . Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione puis commença à caresser sa nuque puis ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Elle fut alors gênée par la présence du soutien gorge de la préfète, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait le détacher, elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un soupir, ce qu'elle interpréta comme un oui. Elle défit l'agrafe du dit morceau de lingerie et aida Hermione à retirer les bretelles avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le chemisier à terre.

Lavande pu alors reprendre son massage, elle recommença à masser la nuque puis les épaules et enfin le haut du dos. N'étant plus gênée par la présence d'un quelconque morceau de tissu, elle entrepris de masser Hermione en descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en faisant de petits cercles concentriques. Ceci fit trembler Hermione, Lavande lui demanda alors: « tu as froid? tu préfères peut être qu'on en reste là?

- NON! Surtout ne t'arrêtes! lui répondit elle d'un voix forte et légèrement haletante, avant d'ajouter je t'en prie continues d'un petite voix.

- Ah vos ordres miss Granger! dit elle amusée de la réaction de la préfète. »

Lavande posa alors ses mains en dessous des omoplates, le bout de ses doigts touchants négligemment la base des seins de sa compagne sur le côté. Elle faisait des mouvements concentriques avec ses pouces placés de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale et caressait doucement les côtes et le galbe des seins d'Hermione en bougeant légèrement ses autres doigts. La respiration d'Hermione était de plus en plus saccadée et Lavande pouvait sentir que ses caresses l'avaient excitée.

Elle décida alors de faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible, elle posa ses lèvres sur la nuque d'Hermione et descendit le long de son dos en y déposant de multiples baisers, elle remonta ensuite pour embrasser l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle se mit alors à sucer cette zone dans le but de laisser une trace de ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir et se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve de son esprit désespéré.

Lavande se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait et craignant la réaction d'Hermione, elle se leva brusquement et sortit en courant en direction du dortoir, en se maudissant d'avoir tout gâché. Hermione ouvrit les yeux soudainement car elle ressentit un grand froid, elle découvrit qu'elle était torse nue dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle avait rêvé que Lavande lui faisait un massage des plus sensuels, ce qui était impossible vu qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Elle se rhabilla et monta se coucher le plus vite possible.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle prit sa douche, Hermione découvrit sur son épaule un suçon et compris alors qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle murmura pour elle même : « si j'avais su que c'était réel, j'aurai tout fait pour la retenir! ».


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION si tu as moins de 18 ans éloignes tes yeux de cet écran d'ordinateur, car il y a des scènes d'amour explicites!!  
**

**Attention si les relations entre filles te choquent, passe ton chemin, car il ne sera question que de cela! Slash power!!!**

* * *

**Dans les douches des filles 7ème année de Griffondor**

Elle sentait un regard sur elle, elle se sentait à la fois gênée et excitée car elle était à présent nue. Elle se retourna et vit Lavande nue également qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans un box pour prendre sa douche. Elle avait du rêver, jamais Lavande ne la regarderait autrement que comme une amie, elle soupira face à cette pensée. Elle entra aussi dans un box et ouvrit l'eau. Elle commençait à se mouiller les cheveux lorsque l'image d'une Lavande ruisselante d'eau, se savonnant et se caressant le corps, pris place dans son esprit. Elle décida de chasser cette image et de se laver les cheveux.

Alors qu'elle faisait mousser le shampoing avec vigueur, elle repensa au fait que Lavande était nue, dans un box à côté d'elle et qu'elle se lavait ce qui dans son esprit pris la forme de Lavande se caressant sous la douche en prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Elle eut alors très chaud, et se sentait très excitée. Elle se mit à se caresser en imaginant qu'elle prenait une douche avec son fantasme. Sa main pétrissait doucement sa poitrine tandis que l'autre descendait doucement sur son ventre, caressa un instant l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant d'atteindre son intimité. Elle se mit alors à gémir, seule dans sa cabine de douche et à haleter doucement sous l'effet de ces douces caresses.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et un souffle sur sa nuque. Une poitrine féminine se pressait contre son dos et un pubis féminin se frottait à ses fesses. La fille se mit alors à embrasser ses épaules, son cou et le haut de son dos, une de ses mains vint rejoindre la main d'Hermione située sur sa poitrine et l'autre s'occupa de son intimité. Elle introduit un doigt puis deux doigts en elle tout en exerçant un pression sur son clitoris avec son poignet. elle se collait de plus en plus à elle en faisant des mouvements de bassin langoureux.

Hermione était agitée de spasmes, elle était proche de l'orgasme, son être bouillonnait de milles sensations plus formidables les unes que les autres quand soudain elle ressentit une vague de plaisir la submerger lui faisant lâcher prise. Ses jambes lâchèrent mais la fille derrière elle la soutenait toujours et continuait toujours à effectuer ses mouvements de bassin et de poignet pour accompagne son orgasme jusqu'au bout.

Quand la fille la lâcha, elle s'assit sous la douche et fixa Lavande qui lui offrit un grand sourire avant de partir se sécher. Hermione n'en revenait pas et se dit que si elle avait sut, elle aurait essayer de prendre une douche avec elle bien avant.


	5. Chapter 5

**AVERTISSEMENTS: **

**Si les relations homosexuelles entre femmes te dérangent, arrête ta lecture ici, ce One-shot n'est pas fait pour toi!**

**Si tu as moins de 18 ans, tu es un peu trop jeune pour lire ce qui suit alors éloigne ton âme pure de cette page web!**

**A Poudlard**

Hermione avait chaud et pourtant on était en décembre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie trouver sa petite amie, se déshabiller, et faire l'amour avec elle durant toute l'après midi et toute la nuit. Elle avait l'impression d'être une chatte en chaleur et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait son désir augmentait, si elle restait assise et qu'elle croisait les jambes son excitation grandissait. Elle allait devenir folle, elle en était sûre. Pourquoi avait elle relevé le défi que sa petite amie lui avait lancé il y a deux jours? Elle avait l'impression de vivre une vraie torture et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la chose sans perdre son défi et s'avouer vaincue, chose qu'elle n'accepterait jamais, foi d'Hermione Granger!

Flash-back

Deux jours plus tôt dans le lit d'Hermione...

Lavande: Ma puce, je peux te poser une question?

Hermione: oui vas y

L: Que penses tu des sex toys?

H: je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu dire que les boules de geisha permettait d'avoir du plaisir sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, en continuant à faire les activités de tous les jours. Tu imagines la ménagère de moins de cinquante faire la poussière en prenant du plaisir grâce à ses boules de geisha?

L: hein hein ... ça te dirai d'essayer?

H: hé bien, oui. A vrai dire j'ai toujours eu envie de tester, mais ici à Poudlard je ne sais pas, surtout pendant une journée de cours...

L: tu ne trouve pas ça excitant justement?

H: je ne sais pas. ça t'exciterai de savoir que je porte des boules de geisha et que je sois excitée pendant les cours alors que je suis une élève modèle.

L: Eh bien je dois dire que c'est un fantasme intéressant

H: Je parie que tu serai plus excitée que moi, si je portais toute une journée des boules de geisha

L: Si tu le prends comme ça, ok. Je te mets au défi de porter pendant une journée de cours des boules de geisha, du lever jusqu'au coucher, sans soulager ton excitation. On verra qui aura craqué la première, qui aura demandé la première à l'autre de soulager son désir.

H: Je relève le défi!

Fin Flash-back

Ce matin, après avoir pris sa douche, Lavande était venue la voir avec un petit paquet, Hermione qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour d'elle, l'avait ouvert pour découvrir les fameuses boules de geisha dont elles avaient parlé. Lavande l'embrassa dans le cou, descendit sa main droite vers son pubis, écarta les pans de la serviette et caressa son intimité. De son autre main, elle prit les boules, caressa le clitoris d'Hermione avec, puis les fit glisser jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin. Hermione était très excitée, elle avait envie que Lavande introduise son index et son majeur en elle, elle avait envie de sentir sa petite amie en elle. Or Lavande introduisit la première boule de geisha avant de la ressortir et de la ré-introduire, elle fit quelques petits va et viens avec, tout en caressant le clitoris d'Hermione avec son autre main. Hermione avait chaud, elle respirait rapidement et ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements de sortir de sa gorge. Lavande accéléra ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione atteigne l'orgasme puis elle lui mis les boules de geisha dans la main, la guida et l'aida à les mettre en place. Elles s'embrassèrent fougueusement et descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

La journée commença bien jusqu'à la fin du deuxième cours de la matinée. Jusqu'alors, Hermione avait ressenti une sensation étrange, elle sentait les boules vibrer en elle. Au départ cette sensation était un peu désagréable puis elle s'y habitua et passa sa matinée sans y faire attention. Elle avait inconsciemment passé son temps à croiser et décroiser les jambes lors du second cours de la matinée et en se levant à la fin du cours, elle ressentit une tension au niveau de son bassin, de plus elle avait la sensation que sa petite culotte était légèrement humide. C'est donc légèrement excitée qu'elle alla prendre son déjeuner à midi. Ce n'est qu'après le déjeuner que les choses prirent trop d'ampleur, ce qui était une sensation légèrement excitante devenait grisante et commençait à l'obséder. Elle avait chaud et ne désirait qu'une chose, soulager son désir le plus rapidement possible.

Elle se rendit d'une démarche tremblante en cours d'histoire de la magie, qui était son seul cours de l'après midi. Quand Hermione s'assit, elle sentit les boules bouger en elle et une décharge au niveau de son bas ventre. Sa petite culotte était littéralement trempée et à force de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, son entrejambe était devenue poisseuse. Toutes ces sensations ne faisaient qu'augmenter son excitation et lui faisait perdre le fil du cours. Elle essayait de suivre ce que le professeur Binns disait, quand son regard se posa sur son voisin de table et également meilleur ami, Harry Potter, survivant et attrapeur de Griffondor. Elle repensa alors au dernier match où Harry avait joué, dériva sur les cours de vol qu'elle avait eu en première année et s'imagina assise sur un balais. Après tout un balais c'était un objet où on s'asseyait à cheval sur un long manche en bois cylindrique et dur. Elle s'imagina alors chevauchant un balais, le bois dur pressé contre son intimité, elle pourrait ensuite se coucher au contact du manche du balais et frotter son pubis tout contre, en appuyant son clitoris par moments lors de mouvements de bassins plus amples. Et ensuite, elle entendrait Harry murmurer son nom. Stop, attendez! Que fait Harry dans ce fantasme?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir son meilleur ami la regarder bizarrement.

Ha: Hermione ça va?

H: oui oui tout va bien pourquoi?

Ha: tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter sur ta chaise et tu as poussé un gémissement qui m'a réveillé.

H: Ah?? Excuse moi Harry, je pensais à quelque chose d'agréable...

Rouge de gêne (et d'excitation) elle fit semblant de prendre des notes jusqu'à la fin du cours et essaya de bouger le moins possible pour calmer ses hormones.

A la fin du cours, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les dortoirs où elle comptait attendre Lavande pour fêter la fin de son stupide défi. A peine arrivée, elle retira ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcière. Sa petite culotte étant trempée, elle la retira et faisant cela, elle effleura son intimité, chaude et humide. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle glissa un doigt dans son vagin et toucha une des boules. Celle ci vibra légèrement ce qui lui procura une exquise sensation de plaisir. Elle retira sa main rapidement souhaitant partager ce moment avec sa petite amie, mais elle ne pouvait attendre sans rien faire, elle décida de prendre une douche. Une fois nue sous l'eau, elle commença à se mouiller puis regarda la pomme de douche un instant avant qu'une idée germe dans son esprit. Elle la décrocha, changea la position du jet pour avoir un jet plus tonique et plaça la pomme de douche devant son sexe. Elle était dans un tel état d'excitation que la puissance de l'eau contre son sexe la fit frémir de plaisir, elle fit quelques mouvements avec le jet avant qu'une vague de jouissance la submerge. Elle venait d'avoir un orgasme et pourtant, elle n'avait à présent qu'une idée en tête, faire l'amour sauvagement à sa petite amie. Rien que de penser à Lavande nue et à ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire, ça lui donnait du plaisir.

Hermione entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté, elle entrebâilla la porte de la salle de bains et vit Lavande entrer, se débarrasser de sa robe de sorcière et des ses chaussures. Hermione arrêta l'eau et vint la rejoindre sans prendre la peine de se sécher ou de s'habiller. Elle l'embrassa sans tendresse, introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, caressa la langue de Lavande et dévora ses lèvres. Tandis qu'elle l'embrassait, Hermione lui retira sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise rapidement et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Elle pris le téton d'un des seins de Lavande dans sa bouche, elle le lécha, le mordilla, l'embrassa. Lavande haletait à présent et pressait la tête d'Hermione contre sa poitrine l'encourageant à poursuivre. Lavande ouvrit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui glissa à ses pieds et retira son string. Elle passa sa main contre le sexe d'Hermione et sentit les boules de geisha, alors qu'elle commençait à caresser Hermione, celle ci l'interrompit et la bascula sur un des lits. Hermione s'assit à califourchon sur le bassin de Lavande et continuait de titiller les tétons durcis de sa petite amie, elle se mit à bouger son bassin contre le sien. Lavande avait la tête rejetée en arrière, son souffle se faisait court, elle ne cessait de gémir et devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Hermione aussi devait se retenir pour ne pas crier car les mouvements de son bassin contre celui de Lavande, ajouté au fait que les boules de geisha ne cessaient de vibrer en elle et démultipliait son plaisir, mais aussi le fait d'entendre Lavande gémir et de sentir son corps tout contre elle. Lavande posa ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione dirigeant ses mouvements de bassin et l'incitant à faire des va et viens plus amples et plus rapides. Les frottements de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, leurs gémissements, le contact de leurs peau, tout cela les conduisait dans un monde de pur plaisir et dans un dernier mouvement, elles atteignirent l'orgasme puis s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

Lavande glissa une main entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à atteindre le sexe d'Hermione, retira les fameuses boules de geisha et sentit le vagin d'Hermione se contracter une dernière fois contre ses doigts. Elle pris les boules de geisha, les regarda un instant avant de les les mettre dans sa bouche et de les sucer de manière explicite. Elle regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux et lui dit:

L: J'aimerai beaucoup les essayer aussi.

H: Tu n'as qu'à les porter ce soir au dîner si tu es pressée de tester ce que ça fait

L: Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire

H: Laisse moi t'aider à les mettre correctement, je connais bien ces petites choses là à présent!

**Note de l'auteur:**

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, qui sont toujours sympathiques à lire._

_En ce qui concerne ce one-shot, j'avoue, le début est le même, j'ai juste ajouté une suite en cadeau bonus. J'ai beaucoup de difficultés à accéder à internet en ce moment, donc je m'excuse pour le délai si long entre le « postage » de mes one-shot. A propos de l'histoire que j'ai commencé à écrire, je l'ai mise de côté car je n'arrive pas à écrire un texte long. _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous avez envie. J'accepte les critiques, les idées et les conseils de tous ordres._

_A bientôt_

Bloody Poppins


	6. Chapter 6

**AVERTISSEMENTS: **

**Si les relations homosexuelles entre femmes te dérangent, arrête ta lecture ici, ce One-shot n'est pas fait pour toi!**

**Si tu as moins de 16 ans, tu es un peu trop jeune pour lire ce qui suit alors éloigne ton âme pure de cette page web!**

**Dans le lit d'Hermione**

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Lavande Brown était victime de crises de somnambulisme. Il lui arrivait couramment de se réveiller dans des endroits inhabituels. La première fois, sa mère l'avait retrouvée à 5 ans, endormie dans la baignoire, par la suite, elle finissait souvent ses nuits dans un des nombreux placards de la maison de ses parents. Puis vers l'âge de 15 ans, elle se réveillait pratiquement tous les matins assise dans la voiture de ses parents. A Poudlard, ses crises de somnambulisme s'étaient au départ calmées bien que parfois elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit dans une des pièces de la tour des Griffondors.

Elle avait à présent 17 ans et cette année, elle avait de plus en plus de crises et se réveillait au moins deux fois par semaine hors de son lit. Cela faisait deux mois que lorsqu'elle ne se réveillait pas dans son lit, elle se retrouvait dans un canapé de la salle commune des Griffondors ou dans le lit de sa meilleur amie, Parvati Patil. Celle ci n'était pas dérangée par les crises de Lavande car elle ne dormait pratiquement jamais dans le dortoir des filles, préférant passer ses nuits dans le lit de son petit ami Seamus Finnigan.

Ce matin là, Lavande sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez, cette chose se révélait d'ailleurs sentir très bon, et lui semblait familière, seulement elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où elle avait déjà put la respirer. Elle pris conscience de la présence d'un corps chaud pressé contre elle, et que son bras était enroulé autour de ce corps endormi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir une chevelure brune bouclée alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver les cheveux noirs et lisses de Parvati, après tout elle se réveillait toujours dans le lit de Parvati et n'aurait pas été surprise de se réveiller à ses côtés un matin.

De toute évidence, cette chevelure brune bouclée, qui sentait si bon appartenait à son autre colocataire Hermione Granger. Cette dernière commençait d'ailleurs à bouger et à se retourner. Elle faisait à présent face à Lavande, elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira.

Hermione: « Bonjour. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé cette nuit car on m'a toujours dit de ne pas réveiller une personne somnambule.

Lavande: Bonjour. Je suis désolée si je t'ai empêchée de dormir, mais en tout cas merci de m'avoir laissée dormir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Hermione: ça ne m'a pas dérangé. »

Elle se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, un sourire sur les lèvres, leurs pieds et leurs mains se touchaient mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Lorsque le réveil d'Hermione se déclencha, le contact visuel et corporel entre elles fut rompu et Hermione se leva rapidement pour ne pas être en retard.

La nuit suivante, Hermione fut réveillée vers 3 heures du matin. Ses draps se soulevèrent, son matelas s'affaissa quelque peu et elle sentit un corps se blottir contre elle et un bras entourer sa taille. Elle savait que cette personne ne pouvait être que Lavande, elle décida alors de se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle fit en sorte de bouger sans réveiller son amie. Dans le lit étroit, elle dû se presser tout contre le corps de Lavande, elle partageait sa chaleur et son odeur, elle se sentait si bien blottie contre elle. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille glissa une de ses jambes entre ses jambes à elle, pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle, jusqu'à entendre son coeur battre contre sa poitrine. Elle posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Lavande et caressa cette zone doucement. Elle regarda le visage de Lavande, sa douce peau chocolatée, ses grands yeux fermés ourlés de longs cils noirs, son petit nez rond, et pour finir, ses lèvres pleines et sensuelles étirées en un léger sourire. Lavande se mit alors à pousser un long soupir pendant son sommeil et Hermione sentit son souffle chaud buter contre sa bouche. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent était de s'approcher et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lavande et de ne plus les quitter. Elle essaya de chasser toutes les images que son esprit fabriquait à présent. Hermione déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de Lavande avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Quand Lavande se réveilla, elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de quitter cet instant de bien-être. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle essaya, comme chaque matin, de deviner dans quel endroit elle se trouvait. Apparemment, elle était dans un lit car il y avait un matelas, des couvertures et des coussins D'habitude, elle espérait toujours être dans son lit et ne pas avoir eu de crise pendant la nuit, mais aujourd'hui, elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Hermione et souhaitait de tout coeur se réveiller à ses côtés. Elle y avait repensé toute la journée d'hier mais n'avait pas reparlé avec Hermione de ce qui s'était passé entre elles. Un instant elle avait cru avoir rêvé ce moment, puis elle avait vu Hermione la regarder différemment durant la journée, celle ci semblait gênée en sa présence. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement pour s'habituer à la luminosité. En effet, le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps, mais aujourd'hui c'était samedi et il n'y avait pas cours à Poudlard le samedi.

Elle se rendit compte que le visage d'Hermione était à quelques centimètres du sien, son regard se fixa alors, sur ses fines lèvres roses, délicatement dessinées qui étaient si attirantes. Elle avait envie de les lécher, de les embrasser, de les caresser. Elle approcha son visage doucement, sa respiration s'accéléra, Hermione dû sentir son souffle, car ses lèvres bougèrent, comme si elles se préparaient à être embrassées. Elle tenta de bouger ses jambes, mais elle se sentit bloquée, elle compris alors que les jambes d'Hermione étaient emmêlées aux siennes. Elle entendit sa compagne de nuit soupirer fortement, leva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'Hermione dans son sommeil avait bougé son visage et que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

Lavande ne put se retenir plus longtemps, elle posa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentit qu'Hermione répondait à son baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle aussi était réveillé, ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de désir. Tandis qu'elles continuaient de s'embrasser, elle sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur sa hanche, remonter le long de sa taille, caresser son bras, passer dans ses cheveux et redescendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Celle ci ouvrit également ses lèvres pour laisser entrer la langue de Lavande dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient, tantôt lentement, parfois plus rapidement comme si elles combattaient l'une contre l'autre. Apparemment, c'était Lavande qui gagnait car elle se positionna au dessus d'Hermione pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Ce samedi matin, quand Parvati rentra dans son dortoir pour changer de vêtements, elle trouva ses deux colocataires bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps dans le petit lit une place d'Hermione. Elle se dit qu'elle porterait les vêtements de la veille, sourit, se retourna et ferma la porte du dortoir discrètement derrière elle. Non elle ne les dérangerait pas alors qu'elles avaient l'air si bien ensemble et se dit: si j'avais su, j'aurais essayé de les mettre ensemble bien avant!

Note de l'auteur:

_Une petite histoire toute mignonne, toute soft, parce que c'est bon aussi et qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ;)_

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié._

_A bientôt_

Bloody Poppins


End file.
